patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Hectare Saga
What About Serving as Chapter 2 of the Hectare City Rebirth Saga, the Heroes now must band together & join forces with Daring Do to venture deep into the massive jungles to begin their search for a legend that was protected & locked away deep within, known as the "Heart of Hectare", a heart shaped diamond that can help save Hectare City by bringing about love to anyone in Hectare City, but now that times have changed & Hectare City & the Anti Hectare City are now both in ruins by the darkness, the Heroes of Mobius are now on a race against time to find the Heart of Hectare as fast as they can before the Heart is shattered completely. But it will not be easy with the many dangers that lies within the massive Jungle. Can the Heroes find the Heart of Hectare Diamond & fix both Hectare & Anti-Hectare Cities in time? What Happaned Continuing from where the Servant of Anti Saga left off, the Heroes begin preparations by packing up their jungle gear for their journey to the jungle, while Rainbow Dash offers Daring Do to help them find the Heart of Hectare in which she has accepted. While explaining that the Heroes must be aware of the dangers in the jungles like predators, snakes, Temple traps & many others along the way, the heroes also discover on the radar that some other people are in the jungle that might be after the Heart of Hectare for other reasons, while there's one person that is somewhere in the Ecopoint Antarctica for some reason. Knowing that Mei is the only survivor at the EcoPoint, Sanford & Mei decides to check it out by flying to the Arctic for some questions that needed to be answered on who is at the Ecopoint now. The answers have been revealed when they found out that it was Tracer, who was hurt with a breaking device, giving the data to the two, they figured out that Overwatch has taken the blame when Hectare City has fallen & Overwatch is falling apart very badly, even Junkrat & Roadhog were on their own. Sanford begins to call for medical personal & tech support to help take Tracer back to Mobius Central in a helicopter for treatment. Meanwhile the heroes arrive at the Jungle in trucks to set up their Base Camp to begin their trek, even when Lujuan pointed out when someone takes too long in the jungle, they'll become Primal. The continue their trek, while keeping an eye out for Sanford & Mei to return, only for Starfire to be ambushed by Blackfire. Patricia steps in to protect Starfire by facing off against Blackfire. It was a battle of magic & counter after counter, while Blackfire sends Patricia crashing, Patricia counters with new magical teleporting attacks that send Blackfire crashing with her. Blackfire warns the group that it's not all peaches & cream when there are future threats, either new threats, familiar enemies, even from Hectare City with betrayed friends & family members, the possibility of future threats are said to be endless according to Blackfire, who has been taken to jail. Heeding their warning, the Heroes continue on their quest in the jungle, while Sanford & Mei continues their trip back to the jungle with Tracer, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, Dr. EggPlankton & Alphys. Once they arrived back, they realised that the jungles get darker from here on, so Crash, Coco, Amy, Alphys, Apple Bloom, Jack-O, Elphelt, Tracer & EggPlankton decided to stay back & head back to the helicopter to get back to Base Camp, while the rest, which are Patricia, Hank, Daring Do, Sanford, Deimos, Starfire, Mei, Rainbow Dash, Craig, Parkisha, Temima, Sally & Scourge continues on deeper, while Apple Bloom searches for Lujuan who is missing for the moment. Patricia's team continue on deeper into the jungle to continue the search for the Heart of Hectare, but suddenly they were under attack by Fury & his new Primal Team, that are planning to turn the population into their Primal forms in the future to make the entire planet his entire jungle. The heroes begin to battle against Fury & his Primal Team, with Daring Do versus Fury, which is a wild fight, with the Primal Team pulling no punches as they slash with their claws & Fury unleashing his explosives & TNT Crates, but the heroes fight back with their own, with skill, determination & heart, even with brains to outsmart the Primal Team, by tag teaming Fury with a spinning Tornado Tackle by Daring Do & Rainbow Dash, knocking Fury silly into the largest jungle tree & being buried underneath a pile of coconuts. Even more so when Daring Do uses vines as whips & ropes to lasso Fury & the Primal Team to catch them. But Hank decides to let Fury go, due to reasons he has to finish (Namely the Total Drama Island GameShow), while he put Fury's Primal Team behind bars, while the heroes got their eye on him as Fury leaves for some unfinished business. The Heroes continue on deeper into the jungle, while hoping that the others are back at Base Camp safely. Meanwhile as Apple Bloom has found Lujuan who is with Rajan, a member of the Villainous Alliance, the three began to leave to Base Camp, unaware of another shadowed predator, getting ready to pounce when the time is right. The predator appears to be Bigieu in her Primal Cat form that has come for vengeance & putting a stop to the heroes from bringing back the same Hectare City that has tortured the former villains. Most of the Heroes tried their best to fight back, while Rajan manages to hold on his own the most & confronting Bigieu & they felt deeply sorry for the loss of the Dark Prince & comforts her gently, which Bigieu has a slow progress on believing the heroes on making the right decisions anymore, due to her being a dark character, until she breaks down in tears, changing back to normal with the Heroes comforting the poor magical girl. Meanwhile Patricia's gone so deep into the forest that it's clearly dark inside as the team light their torches to continue making their way through the darkest parts of the jungle, until they were ambushed by a lone bomber. The Heroes tries to fight in the dark, but only Patricia & Hank tries to get the bomber out of hiding from the 6 spots with Hank's night vision comes into play with Patricia's magic orbs & Hank's grenade launcher with grenade bombs. Bombs went flying at each other, while Sanford protecting Mei, saying to the attacker that Mei is pregnant, those words cause the attacker to stop in shock & horror, while she appears to be Pretty Bomber, while Patricia & Hank were ambushed by a vengenful Monkey White & his new & improved Robotic Dragon. Both Patricia & Hank having a bit of trouble at the moment when getting burnt & dangerous swoop dives, until they found a wind up on the tip of it's tail & attacks it when the Dragon attacks with a tail smack. After repeating the cycle 3 times, the Dragon is destroyed & Hank now having no choice but to shoot the helmet destroying it, changing Monkey White back to it's normal form, now knowing that Monkeys Red & Yellow are still out there. However, Octavia ambushed Craig & Parkisha, injuring Craig & killing Parkisha & disappear, thinking Octavia has a grudge against the Anties responsible for what has happened. Luckily, Kamimi arrived back from her vacation & brings Craig & Parkisha to the Nanman Tribe for a speedy recovery soon, as the heroes continue on. The Heroes arrived in the Temple to find 3 Ponds of the Past, Present & Future, they looked into the future to find Hectare City rechristianed with new heroes in their place, while Anti Hectare wasn't saved & Anti Mei was taken down with a Magma Monster. The heroes continue on inside avoiding the traps as they go, while they were under attack by Scarlet Night who turned Hank & Temima into babies while the rest continue fighting off Scarlet Night the best they can, wanting her to stop fighting & must understand that they do care for everyone's well being. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Hank J. Wimbleton *Daring Do *Sanford *Deimos *Starfire *Mei *Rainbow Dash *Craig the Hedgehog *Parkisha the Skunk *Lujuan the Panda *Amy Rose *Apple Bloom *Jack-O *Elphelt *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Temima *Tracer *Sally Acorn *Dr. EggPlankton *Alphys *Scourge the Hedgehog *Pretty Bomber (Reformed) *Kamimi *Octavia (Reformed) Neutral *Rajan (Part of the Villainous Alliance) *Blackfire (Reformed) *Bigieu (Reformed) *Monkey White (Normal Monkey) Villains *Blackfire (Formerly) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Released for TDI Finale) *Bigieu (Formerly) *Pretty Bomber (Formerly) *Monkey White *Octavia (Formerly) Boss Fights *Blackfire (?/?) *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (?/?) *Bigieu (Primal Cat Form) (?/?) *Pretty Bomber (6/6 Hiding Spots) *Monkey White (3/3 HP) *Scarlet Night (?/? HP) *Octavia (?/? HP) Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Hectare City Rebirth Trilogy